kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Świat według Kiepskich
thumb|right|Główni bohaterowie Świat według Kiepskich to telewizyjny serial komediowy (sitcom) w reżyserii Patricka Yoki (dawniej Okiła Khamidova) produkowany przez ATM dla Telewizji Polsat, emitowany od 1999 roku. Serial piętnuje wady takie jak lenistwo czy egoizm oraz stereotypowy model życia polskiej rodziny, posługując się prostym humorem i zabawnym językiem bohaterów. Fabuła Serial opowiada o przygodach rodziny Kiepskich i ich sąsiadów – Paździochów oraz Boczka, mieszkających w starej kamienicy we Wrocławiu, przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3. Wszyscy bohaterowie starają się zdobyć jak najwięcej pieniędzy tak, żeby się nie wysilić (w języku Kiepskich "nie narobić"). Głowa rodziny, Ferdynand Kiepski, to leniwy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który za wszelką cenę unika każdej pracy, a jego ulubionym zajęciem jest oglądanie telewizji. Córka Ferdynanda, Mariola, to próżna dziewczyna, która chce się koniecznie podobać wszystkim chłopcom. Całą rodzinę utrzymuje pracująca ciężko, opryskliwa Halinka. Oprócz nich w domu mieszkała także babka Rozalia, matka Haliny, która często wchodziła w konflikty z Ferdkiem, nazywała go kanalią. Babka była wierzącą kobietą (jej pobożność była trochę fałszywa, ponieważ gdy szła na pielgrzymkę, to modliła się o to, żeby zięć wyłysiał), kochała Koziołka Matołka. Obok Kiepskich mieszka Marian Paździoch z żoną Heleną. Pracuje na bazarze. Jest wyjątkowo sprytny, więc próbuje nabierać na swoje podstępy niczego nie podejrzewających sąsiadów. Z wzajemnością nie przepada za Ferdynandem, zawsze spiera się z nim, kto pierwszy skorzysta ze wspólnej ubikacji. Trzeci sąsiad Kiepskich to Arnold Boczek, pracownik miejscowej masarni. Z tego powodu jest nieco bardziej "puszysty" niż reszta sąsiadów. Nie ma żony ani dzieci. Najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jest dla niego jedzenie tłustych rzeczy i popijanie ich alkoholem oraz oglądanie baletu mongolskiego. Bardzo naiwny, często nabiera się na podstępy Paździocha. Nie jest aktualnie lubiany przez sąsiadów (Ferdek i Paździoch), którzy często nazywają go grubasem i wypominają mu korzystanie z ich WC. Warto nadmienić, że serial, poprzez dwuznaczne naiwności i surrealizm późniejszych odcinków, zdobył pewną popularność poza pierwotnym odbiorcą docelowym. Ciekawostką jest marka telewizora Kiepskich. Dawniej był firmy Sony, ale Polsat został oskarżony o reklamowanie tamtej firmy, więc znaczek zmieniono na Okił – od imienia reżysera filmu. Kiepscy używają mleka Dobra krowa, palą papierosy marki Kiepy oraz piją piwo Mocny Full. '' Lista odcinków 'Lista odcinków znajduje się na stronie: ''' http://kiepscy.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_odcinkówLinkujące Zmiany w serialu Do roku 2005 w serialu nie pojawiało się wiele zmian. Scenografia była nieco monotonna, nie przykłuwająca uwagi widza, którego uwaga z resztą w całości zwrócona była na zabawnych bohaterów, a garderoba bohaterów nie była zbyt bogata i kolorowa. Mimo tego serial niezwykle miło i pogodnie kojarzył się widzom. Gdy w roku 2005 Telewizja Polsat zaczęła wprowadzać w życie plan zmiany wizerunku stacji, zakończyła emisję serialu, którego swojski styl nie pasował do nowego wizerunku. Jednak po drastycznym spadku oglądalności stacji związanym ze zmianą form niektórych popularnych seriali, która to nie przypadła widzom do gustu (np. Miodowe Lata -> Całkiem nowe Lata Miodowe nastąpił drastyczny spadek oglądalności) oraz biorąc pod uwagę miliony próśb fanów, Telewizja Polsat postanowiła przywrócić "Kiepskich" na antenę, jednakże kierownictwo stacji kazało zmienić styl tego serialu. Widzowie uważają, iż nowe odcinki są zdecydowanie gorsze od poprzednich. Nowemu reżyserowi zarzucają zmiany na gorsze, brak starego klimatu i "swojskości" oraz fakt, iż w nowych odcinkach cały komizm skupiony jest na dialogach, które z resztą, zdaniem wielu widzów, są o wiele gorsze niż w poprzednich odcinkach. Niezadowolenie widzów widać w statystykach oglądalności: W okresie największej popularności serialu przed telewizorami siadało średnio ponad 11 milionów widzów, a obecna oglądalność wynosi niespełna średnio 3,5 miliony. Jednak nowe odcinki przyniosły także pozytywną zmianę związaną z miejscami w serialu. Niegdyś akcja całego serialu działa się w domu kiepskich lub na korytarzu. Obecnie odcinki przenoszone są na inne planszę (np. w odcinku."Babski Wieczór" Kiepski i Paździoch wybierają się do teatru , lub "Dla Dorosłych" w którym Halina I Ferdek idą do kina) Czołówka Czołówka w serialu była kilkakrotnie zmieniana. W początkowych odcinkach nie było w niej Arnolda Boczka. Wthumb|250px|right|Pierwsza czołówka czołówce pojawił się on dopiero w 2000 roku (od odcinka 37.). Wykorzystano fragment odcinka 22. Boczek zastąpił w czołówce Babkę. Mimo to, jeszcze w kilku późniejszych odcinkach (69, 181, 182 i 188) wykorzystano wersję czołówki z Babką. Od odcinka 155. w niektórych odcinkach jest stosowana skrócona czołówka, która trwa około 30 sekund. Występują w niej zarówno Babka jak i Boczek. W 2005 roku odszedł Waldemar Kiepski. Mimo to, nie usunięto go z czołówki. Zmiana nastąpiła za to w odcinkach z 2007 roku : z czołówki usunięto fragmenty z Babką i Waldkiem, dołączyła Renata Pałys, pojawiły się także kadry z niektórych odcinków : 29, 30, 74, 95, 103 i innych. Diametralna zmiana nastąpiła w odcinku 283. w którym to pojawiła się zupełnie nowa czołówka. Wykorzystano w jej elementy starej czołówki. Pojawiają się w niej ci sami bohaterowie co dotychczas. Napisy końcowe od początku serialu mają taką samą strukturę. Najpierw pojawia się stopklatka i przewijają się informacje na temat ekipy realizującej serial. Potem na tle zdjęcia rodziny Kiepskich prezentowana jest obsada aktorska. Mimo zachowania takiej samej struktury napisów końcowych, kilkakrotnie zmieniano ich czcionkę. Obecna czcionka obowiązuje najdłużej bo od 155. odcinka. W odcinkach 42, 46, 51-52, 54, 57, 59-80, 82-83 i 93 prezentowano logo ATM w wersji statycznej. W odcinkach 81, 84-92 i 94-154 było ono pokazywane w formie animacji. Od odcinka 283. zmieniono planszę ze zdjęciem bohaterów w czasie prezentowania obsady. Pokazywane jest nowe zdjęcie bohaterów - tylko tych, którzy wtedy grali w serialu. Od odcinka 353. do czołówki został "doklejony" Waldek, który wtedy powrócił do serialu. Dodano go też do zdjęcia bohaterów prezentowanego na koniec czołówki i napisów końcowych. Realizacja zdjęć Odcinki 1-65, 70-71 i 73-76 nakręcono w kamienicy przy ulicy Podwale 67 we Wrocławiu. Odcinki 66-69, 72 i wszystkie od odcinka 77 były i są realizowane w studiu ATM Grupa w Bielanach Wrocławskich. Podstawowym elementem różniącym te dwie lokalizacje jest szerokość korytarza - w studio jest on znacznie szerszy od tego z kamienicy. Inne różnice to brak pieca w sypialni Kiepskich w studio czy różny wygląd przedpokoju Kiepskich. Ekipa serialu zrealizowała także niektóre sceny w plenerze. Na przykład w 3. odcinku scenę, gdzie Ferdek każe trzepać dywan akwizytorowi kręcono na osiedlu, na którym kręcono również czołówkę serialu. Były także kręcone sceny w centrum Wrocławia: przykładem jest 18. odcinek, gdzie Ferdek idzie z walizką. Owe sceny nakręcono w plenerze dlatego, iż owe odcinki były jeszcze kręcone w kamienicy. W dalszych odcinkach sceny w plenerze nie były kręcone, zamiast tego w scenach, w których akcja dzieje się poza mieszkaniem Kiepskich, toalety i korytarza, aktorzy stoją przed zielonym ekranem, a scenografia tworzona jest potem komputerowo. Zmiany w scenografii Mieszkanie Kiepskich W 3 pierwszych odcinkach mieszkanie Kiepskich wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Między innymi meble, które od czwartego odcinka zmieniono oraz zasłony, które kilka razy były zmieniane, co jednak można wplątać w rzeczywistą fabułę: Halinka mogła przecież mieć kilka zasłon. Zmiany te jednak były mało zauważalne, a scenografia została ciepło przyjęta przez publiczność. W nowszych odcinkach mieszkanie zostało w pewnym sensie odnowione: podłoga w kuchni jest nowa, a mieszkanie ogólnie stało się bardziej kolorowe i nieco jaskrawe. Wielu widzów skarży się, że w nowych odcinkach scenografia jest bardziej wyrazista, niż aktorzy. Korytarz W odcinkach nakręconych w kamienicy korytarz był wąski a podłoga była wykonana z drewnianych desek. Początko był on również brudny i zagracony. Później poprawiono jego wygląd. Od odcinka 31. (wyłączając odcinki 32. i 36.) jest pomalowany i prezentuje się bardziej estetycznie. W studio zbudowano znacznie szerszy korytarz. Osiągnięto to przesuwając ścianę, na której znajdują się drzwi Paździocha i pustostanu. Oprócz tego, można też zauważyć, że ściany stały się gładkie. Poza tym, zachowano charakter ubogiej, zaniedbanej kamienicy (np. zniszczone korki, przepalenia, brud na ścianach). Dopiero w odcinkach z 2007 roku korytarz został pomalowany i stracił swój klimat ze starszych odcinków. Wtedy również drzwi Paździocha zostały przemalowane na kolor różowy. Od 13. sezonu ponownie pomalowano je na kolor biały, razem z drzwiami do toalety. Dodatkowo, zniknęła z nich karteczka z napisem "WC" został tylko mały złoty metalowy chłopczyk. Klatka Schodowa Dopóki serial był realizowany w kamienicy, zdarzały się sceny kręcone na klatce schodowej (w odcinkach: 3, 14, 15, 21, 25, 36, 48, 50, 53). Odkąd serial nagrywany jest w studio, nie pojawiają się sceny rozgrywające się na klatce schodowej, której w studyjnej scenografii nie wykonano. W odcinku 252. pojawiła się klatka schodowa lecz była ona wykonana na green screenie. Klozet W kamienicy toaleta nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, poza małym okienkiem łączącym ją z klatką schodową (w studio nie wykonano go). W starszych odcinkach nakręconych w studio na ścianie toalety widniał charakterystyczny napis "W kupie siła" a na bocznych ścianach "3 x NIE" będący prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do referendum z 1946 roku. Później (w 2007 roku) przemalowano toaletę i charakterystyczne napisy wykonane sprayem zniknęły. Bohaterowie Główna obsada jako taka nie była zmieniana. W pierwszych kilku odcinkach wszyscy występujący aktorzy pojawili się w późniejszych odcinkach jako postacie drugo lub trzecioplanowe. W 2005 roku Bartosz Żukowski odszedł z serialu. Swoją decyzję tłumaczył powodami osobistymi, między innymi z tego, że jego znajomi pogardliwie się zachowywali w stosunku do niego. Na jednym z forum poświęconym serialowi powiedział fanom, że nie powróci już do obsady i że dziękuje i cieszy się z popularności i sympatii fanów. Wrócił jednak do serialu w 2011 roku. Jego nieobecność (podobnie jak wcześniejsza, w odcinkach 136-154) została wytłumaczona wyjazdem Waldka do USA. Kazimierz Ostrowicz, Krystyna Feldman jak i kilkoro starszych aktorów zmarło. Wielu widzom brakuje Waldusia, Boryska i kółka różańcowego. W nowych odcinkach diametralnie za to zmieniony został charakter bohaterów: Ferdynand Kiepski: *W pierwszych odcinkach: był leniwym, bezrobotnym, niewykształconym człowiekiem; *W nowych odcinkach: sprawia wrażenie leniwego, zmęczonego życiem, przemądrzałego, starszego człowieka; Zmieniona została również charakteryzacja Ferdka, jak również jego "legendarna" nocna piżamka. Wielu widzów wręcz wzywało do bojkotu Polsatu za tę zmianę. Marian Paździoch: *W pierwszych odcinkach: był to cwany, chytry i nieco nieuczciwy człowiek, często uważający się za kogoś z nieco wyższej sfery, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Humorystyczne określenie "Menda bazarowa" w zupełności pasuje do niego; *W nowych odcinkach: jest już przebiegłym, nieco jąkającym się i nieco tajemniczym, zgryźliwym człowiekiem; Arnold Boczek *W pierwszych odcinkach: był to sprawiający wrażenie twardego i silnego, doświadczony życiowo, sympatyczny mężczyzna, zwykle ubrany w sweter, swoisty przyjaciel Ferdka i w pewnym sensie wuj dla Waldka; *W nowych odcinkach: jest to nieco głupawy i naiwny człowiek, który niekiedy ubrany jest w nieco młodzieżowe ubrania. Waldemar Kiepski: *W pierwszych odcinkach: był bezrobotnym, niewykształconym człowiekiem i często się z czegoś śmiał, a także fascynował się boksem, wrestlingiem, itp.; *W nowych odcinkach: niby podobny, ale częściej się kłóci z ojcem, jest żonaty z pyskatą Jolasią i wygląda bogaciej z samego wyglądu (i nawet jest bogatszy po pracy w Ameryce), a także nic już nie wskazuje na jego stare fascynacje sportem; Pozostali bohaterowie nie zmienili się w znacznym stopniu, bądź ich zmiany nie zostały zbytnio zauważone przez publiczność, której uwaga skupiona jest na trzech wyżej wymienionych, w nowych odcinkach sztandardowych bohaterów. Zauważyć można jeszcze zmianę Halinki: w nowych odcinkach widzimy ją umalowaną w domu. Postacie serialu Postacie główne Ferdynand Kiepski 180px|thumb|[[Ferdynand Kiepski]] Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwy, nie chce się przemęczać i podjąć stałej pracy. Zamiast tego lubuje się w piwie Mocny Full, kupowanym za rentę Rozalii. W jego rolę wciela się Andrzej Grabowski. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Halina Kiepska 130px|thumb|[[Halina Kiepska]] Rola grana przez Marzenę Kipiel-Sztukę. Jest żoną Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, matką Waldemara i Marioli Kiepskich. Pracuje jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Waldemar Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Waldemar Kiepski z siostrą Mariolą]] Bezrobotny Waldek, w serialu zwykle nazywany Waldusiem lub Cycem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w jednej ze starych kamienic we Wrocławiu. Kamienica którą zamieszkuje rodzina Kiepskich znajduje się na ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4. W jego rolę wcielił się Bartosz Żukowski. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!.W którymś z odcinków wyjechał do Ameryki, pracował ze swoim wujkiem. Po powrocie z Ameryki ożenił się z Pupcią Jolasią. Jego śmiech jest powalający, ale Cyc w nowych odcinkach to już nie jest ten sam CYC . Jolasia Kiepska Żona Waldka. Nosi pseudonim Pupcia. Poznał ją w USA. W rolę Jolasi wciela się Anna IIczuk. Jej główne cechy to chciwość i pazerność na kasę Waldka. Mariolka Kiepska Rola grana przez Barbarę Mularczyk. Jest córką Ferdynanda i Haliny Kiepskich. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Rozalia Kiepska 130px|thumb|[[Babka Kiepska]] Osoba bardzo pobożna, członkini kółka różańcowego. Mama Haliny oraz babcia Waldka i Marioli. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!, ostatni raz w odcinku Lista Mariana. W rolę babki wcieliła się Krystyna Feldman. Arnold Boczek Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo i fizycznie człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. W jego rolę wcielił się Dariusz Gnatowski, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinki Wiara czyni cuda. thumb|Boczek przynosi glonojada Ferdkowi. Marian Paździoch 130px|thumb|[[Marian Paździoch]] Marian Paździoch jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego w kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma około 60 lat, jest żonaty z Heleną. Nie ma dzieci. Łysy, często nieogolony. Posiada samochód osobowy: NRD-owskiego Wartburga. W jego rolę wcielił się Ryszard Kotys, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Helena Paździoch 130px|thumb|[[Helena Paździoch]] Żona Mariana. Mieszka z mężem przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/3 we Wrocławiu. Jest podobnie jak mąż skąpa. Bardzo lubi Halinę, nie napawa przyjaźnią do Boczka. W role Heleny wcieliła się Renata Pałys. Pierwszy odcinek w jakim wystąpiła to odc. Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Listonosz Edzio 130px|thumb|[[Listonosz Edzio]] Listonosz Edzio to przyjaciel Kiepskich. Przynosi listy, rentę babci, rachunki i faktury. W odcinku Wal magistra żona (Anzelm Jurecki) opuszcza go dla magistra, jednak z powrotem do niego wraca. W rolę listonosza wcielił się Bohdan Smoleń. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Postacie z pojedynczych odcinków Robochłop Fikcyjny robot, wymyślony na potrzeby serialu Świat według Kiepskich. W rolę wcielił się Mariusz Czajka, wystąpił w odcinku pt. Robochłop. Barbara Podlaska-Dżekson z Podlaską]] Pojawia się w 8. sezonie. Jest to Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia, która na stare lata wróciła do Polski. W jej rolę wcieliła się Krystyna Podleska. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Podlaska. Ziemowit Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Ziemowit Kiepski]] Ziemowit (Ziomek) to bratanek Ferdka, syn Staśka, brata Ferdka z USA. Ziomek nie mieszkał z ojcem - wychowywał się na wsi, skąd wujek Władek przywiózł go do Wrocławia do wujostwa. Władysław Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Władysław Kiepski]] Władysław Kiepski, czyli Wujek Władek to mąż ciotki GeniOdcinek Złote kierpce, mają dwie córki. Władek to brat Romana (ojca Ferdka) i wujka Staszka, syn Władysława (dziadka Ferdka). Władek to chłop ze wsi, uwielbia wódkę i inne napoje (alkoholowe ma się rozumieć). Stanisław Kiepski (Wujek Stasiek) Stanisław Kiepski, czyli wujek Staszek, to brat Władka i Romana (ojca Ferdka), mieszkał na wsi. Posiadał telefon. Zmarł w odcinku Stypa (w wieku 82 lat), wg testamentu jego ostatnią wolą było to żeby go pochować w mieście - Wrocławiu. Jego ciało zostało skremowane i postawione na telewizorze Kiepskich. Był osobą często wspominaną w serialu. Mimo tego nigdy się w nim nie pojawił. Stanisław Kiepski Stanisław Kiepski to brat Ferdynanda kiepskiego. Kiedy za PRLu (w roku 1969r.)razem z bratem uciekał przed kanarami, dobiegł aż do Nowego Sącza, gdzie pozostał przez 15 lat następnie udał się do Ameryki - Meksyku. Przysyła rodzinie paczki na święta. Według odcinka Chłopaki okej! trafił on do psychiatryka, teraz razem z Waldusiem sprzedaje hot-dogi. Babka myliła jego imię (Niech będzie Stasiu, no to nalej Jasiu). Jest osobą bardzo często wspominaną w serialu. W role Staśka wcielił się Marcin Troński. Słynne powiedzenia Staśka to: Kruca fuks i Kruca faks. Grażyna Kokosińska Koleżanka Haliny z pracy. Gra ją Joanna Kurowska. Łysy 130px|thumb|[[Łysy]] Łysy to chłopak Marioli, jest przykładem nastolatka. Chodzi po mieście i na dyskoteki, jeździ na rolkach z Mariolą. Mariola go kocha za to Mrówę ma w d***e, o czym można się przekonać w odcinku pt. Kiepski czarnowidz. W odcinkach pt. : Trendi , Kreatura mody , Rolki, czyli total gigant w role Łysego wcielił się Maciej Prusak. Natomiast w odcinku Sylwester bez granic w roli tej wystąpił Paweł Czajor. Lekarz W serialu pojawiło się wielu lekarzy m. in. Kiełbasa i Wiktor Wektor ]] Ksiądz Ksiądz proboszcz Marian, obejmuje parafie w Wrocławiu. Do jego parafian należą m.in. Kiepscy, Paździochowie i Boczek. Jest on nie czuły na zmartwienia innych, gdy umarła babka (raczej nie umarła tylko spała w odc. Kiepscy mordercy), nie pocieszał rodziny, tylko od razu mówił o pogrzebie. Ferdek z księdza zrobił perpetum mobile. Jego następcą został ksiądz Maślak zw. Maślaczek. Według Mariana Paździocha donosił za czasów PRL pod pseudonimem Lucyfer. Poprzednikiem Mariana był ksiądz Pierożek m.in. oddał Komunie Marioli. W odcinkach: Wiara czyni cuda, Kiepscy mordercy i Perpetum mobile w rolę księdza wcielił się Igor Przegrodzki. W odcinku Kiepski magnes zagrał go Lech Gwit. W odcinkach Pielgrzymka , Nieznośna letkość bytu w jego postać wcielił się Włodzimierz Dyła. W odcinku Golaska grał go Henryk Niebudek. W odcinku Redaktor Naczelny grał go Marian Czerski. Ksiądz Kręć i siostra Konsoleta Ksiądz Kręć to sympatyczny duchowny, nowy proboszcz parafii we Wrocławiu (jest tylko jedna? na tej wsi piastowskiej). Siostra Konsoleta to sympatyczna zakonnica grająca na gitarze. Lubią rap. Wystąpili w odcinku Kiepscy dają czadu. Ksiądz Kręć - Wojciech Jagielski Siostra Konsoleta - Dominika Kurdziel Sasza i Irina Sasza (z ros.Саша) (zwany przez Ferdka - Saszka) i Irina (z ros.Ирина), to rodzeństwo, rodzina babki z Kazachstanu. Pochodzą z Polski. Saszka razem z Ferdkiem i Marianem założyli biznes powiększania piersi. Interes kręciłby się "gdyby nie ta menda Paździoch". Irina to piękna dziewczyna, zakochał się w niej Boczek. Wystąpili w odcinku Kazachstanskije wieciera. Sasza - Krzysztof Kiersznowski Irina - Dorota Zięciowska. Kozłowski Kwiatkowski Kwiatkowski to sąsiad Kiepskich, emeryt. Malinowska thumb|130px|[[Malinowska]] Matka Stanisława Malinowskiego. Była członkini klubu OKG. Zmarła w odcinku Krótki dzień pracy. Grała ją Zofia Czerwińska. Stanisław Malinowski Sprzedawca w monopolowym. W jego rolę wciela się Krzysztof Dracz. Malinowski (sąsiad) Sąsiad Kiepskich. Mieszka z żoną (Elżbieta Barto) (która jest bardzo gruba) przed która musi się spowiadać. I matką (Zofia Bielewicz). Jest bardzo często wspominany w serialu. W odcinku Zatruta Strzała zagrał go Wojciech Ziemiański, a w odcinku Firma zagrał go Paweł Nowisz, zaś w odcinku Koniec świata męskiego bata w jego rolę wcielił się Robert Iwański. Pleniak Sąsiad Kiepskich. Ma ok. czterdziestu lat. Lokatorzy kamienicy Ćwiartki 3 Kółko różańcowe thumb|right|200px|Paulinka i Borysek Do kółka różańcowego należą bądź należeli: Rozalia, Borysek, Paulinka, Anielka, Marysia i Jadzia. Razem spędzają wolny czas modląc się, śpiewając i grając w karty. Wszystkie kobiety (prócz Jadzi) zostały osadzone w więzieniu, po ucieczce założyły gang.Odcinek Kara Mustafa Rozalia (Krystyna Feldman)pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik! ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpiła to Lista Mariana. Jadzia (Danuta Balicka) wystąpiła w odcinku Wiara czyni cuda, zaś w odc. Fryzjer w jej rolę wcieliła się Zuzanna Helska. Marysia (Jadwiga Kukulska, Irena Maleuszuk) ma talent do dziergania tatuaży. Wystąpiła w odcinkach Wiara czyni cuda, Niewidzialna kanalia, Kara Mustafa, Energetyk. Anielcia (Zuzanna Helska, Beata Bilska) w odcinkach: Wiara czyni cuda, Niewidzialna kanalia, Kiepski magnes. Borysek (Kazimierz Ostrowicz) zadebiutował w odc. Wiara czyni cuda, ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpił to Szara strefa, był erotomanem. Paulinka (Łucja Burzyńska, Zuzanna Helska) pierwszy odcinek w którym zagrała to Wiara czyni cuda, jej nie zapomniane teksty z pindolem. Barbara Boczek Matka Arnolda Boczka i jego rodzeństwa. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Pawełek Boczek Młodszy brat Arnolda Boczka i młodszej siostry. Syn Barbary Boczek. Wystąpił w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Wioletka Boczek Najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, siostra Arnolda i Pawełka. Córka Barbary Boczek. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. W jej rolę wciela się Dominika Kurdziel. Szczur Przestępca z odcinka Polowanie na Szczura. Sobowtór Ferdka. Więcej bohaterów serialu tutaj Obsada thumb|250px|Rodzinka Kiepskich Gościnnie Piosenka tytułowa Tytułowa piosenka serialu Świat według Kiepskich nosi tę samą nazwę i została wydana na albumie zespołu Big Cyc pod tym samym tytułem. Muzykę napisał Jarosław Lis,a słowa Krzysztof Skiba. Ciekawostki * W Ukrainie Okił Khamidov stworzył podobny serial. Został także stworzony w Studiu Grupy ATM. Produkcja pierwszych odcinków odbyła się w Polsce. Każden odcinek jest kompletną kopią Polskiej wersji. Został stworzony gdzieś w latach 2008-2011. Na czas obecny serial został skończony. Serial różni się głównie czołówką, aktorami i muzyką. Scenografia jest ta sama, z wyjątkiem ściany ze zdjęciami i piecem, gdzie są zakryte czarnym płótnem. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzlKTyOPJ0o&feature=related Zobacz też * Lista odcinków * Mocny Full Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa serialu * Filmpolski.pl * Filmweb.pl * O serialu na stronie Polsatu * Blog o Kiepskich *